


All About You

by twice_celestial



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Sooyoung's ex girlfriend is missing, but she never expected to meet a girl like Jiwoo. Only if she'd shut up about this boy she likes.





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday to lilylisa! inspired by girl's talk/life is strange.

Sooyoung was furious. For the first couple months Sooyoung wanted to slam every door in, possible and break as many windows as she could. She knew nothing would make the pain go away.Kahei had been missing ever since the night the two had broken up. It wasn’t as if the break up was bad. Sooyoung knew she didn’t deserve Kahei. Yet, she didn’t know what happened to her.

 

The breakup had been a definite thing that was meaning to come. Kahei had gotten off of Sooyoung’s motorcycle a few meters away from her apartment. “I’ll walk with you,” Sooyoung had offered taking off her helmet.

 

“Sooyoung lets break up,” Kahei muttered with her head lowered. Her blonde hair had fallen covering part of her face.

 

The smile usually plastered on Sooyoung’s face faded,“If that’s what you want.”

 

The blonde nodded,“I just think it’s better if we’re just friends.”

 

“So I won’t walk you up then.”

 

“I’ll see you later,” Kahei waved before walking up. Sooyoung didn’t know that would be the last thing Kahei said to her in four months.

 

Chaewon had tried to assure Sooyoung when they went out together to eat. “She could’ve gone to Hong Kong!” Chaewon suggested.

 

“Wouldn’t she have told one of us?” Sooyoung asked. Chaewon didn’t say anything in response just quietly ate away at the rest of her french fries. The younger blonde girl knew Sooyoung was right.

 

Sooyoung eventually started going to a local bar alone. She was lonely, but it was tiresome to be around Chaewon sometimes. Even though she was younger she tried to give Sooyoung advice. Like to move on. Yet, Sooyoung felt if she moved on she wouldn’t be able to breathe. She loved, loves Kahei and the fears and worries for the girl won’t simply go away. So she started drinking away her sorrows.

 

“I can walk you home,” The pretty bartender said.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Sooyoung assures her as she was milking her cup of scotch.

 

As Sooyoung kept going to the bar the more she got closer to the bartender. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or how tired she was of keeping it together. One night she broke down at the bar.

 

“Why don’t you print out some missing person posters?” The pretty bartender suggested.

 

Sooyoung wiped her eyes and left what was due on the counter before thanking the bartender. She printed missing person posters the next day. And started driving around the city plastering them anywhere she could. When people walked by she asked if they had seen Kahei. If anyone even talked to her they’d just shake their head and tell her no. By mid afternoon Sooyoung felt hopeless. She still had a stack of posters. She knew she couldn’t let Kahei down.

 

When she was walking back to her motorcycle after stapling a poster she noticed a brunette girl taking pictures of her bike. “Sorry,” The mysterious photographer said stepping away from the bike,”It looked really cool, so I wanted to take a picture of it.”

 

Sooyoung smiled at the girl genuinely. Something she hadn’t done to anyone in months. “That’s alright. Do you do photography professionally?” Sooyoung asked.

 

The girl laughed,” I wish I did. I’m still studying to be a photographer. I think there’s still a lot I need to learn.”

 

“Can you show me the photo of my motorcycle you took?”

 

The girl went to show her the picture she took,” It’s a little shaky since you snuck up on me.”

 

“You can take as many as you want,” Sooyoung said.

 

“What’s that?” The girl questioned pointing to the posters that were still in Sooyoung’s hands.

 

“My ex-my friend is missing,” Sooyoung explained. She was so close to outing herself to a complete stranger and a cute one at that. She didn’t know this mysterious girl well enough to be truthful with her.

 

“That’s awful I hope you find her. I can’t believe I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Kim Jiwoo,” Jiwoo said holding out her hand.

 

Sooyoung moves the posters under her arm and reached for Jiwoo’s hand,” Ha Sooyoung.”

 

“Can I help you with hanging up the posters and stuff?” Jiwoo asked.

 

Sooyoung nodded,”If you want to.”

 

“After we can go out to eat!” Jiwoo suggested making Sooyoung smile. She never anticipated that in the journey of looking for Kahei that she would find Jiwoo. She quickly discovered how different they were since Jiwoo was bright and loud. While Sooyoung has always been more on the shy side yet they mashed well together.

 

After that first initial meeting the two girls became fast friends. Yet, Sooyoung could feel herself falling. The way Jiwoo would smile all the time like the literal embodiment of sunshine and positivity. How Jiwoo would always make sure that Sooyoung took care of herself. Jiwoo would text and ask if she ate. Sooyoung would smile every time she saw those messages from Jiwoo.The way Jiwoo would tug on Sooyoung’s arm as they walked in the street. Yet, Sooyoung knew it was hopeless.

 

“There’s this guy in one of my classes and he’s so cute. I wish I was brave like you and then I’d go talk to him,” Jiwoo said one night they went out for dinner.

 

“How did we go from a korean odyssey discussion to this crush you haven’t even told me about?”

 

“He reminds me of PK!” Jiwoo pouted,” I haven’t told anyone else.”

 

“PK? I don’t know if that’s a good thing. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me,” Sooyoung plastered on a fake smile. It hurt to hear Jiwoo talk about this boy, but Sooyoung would’ve been lying if she didn’t see this coming. A girl like Jiwoo was too good to like Sooyoung, to like girls.

 

“Do you like anyone?” Jiwoo asked with her big brown eyes staring right at Sooyoung. I like you Jiwoo. But Sooyoung couldn’t bear to say anything to Jiwoo since she still hasn’t told her how much of a gigantic gay she is.

 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were sitting on the park bench as their usual hangout when they aren't eating. Jiwoo was messing around with her camera. "Do you ever take pictures of him?" Sooyoung asked.

 

"I can barely talk to him let alone take sneaky pictures of him!" Jiwoo sighed.

 

"You can take pictures of me!" Sooyoung suggested.

 

"Really?" Jiwoo gleamed. If Sooyoung couldn't get the shimmer of Jiwoo's eye the way she talks about that boy. At least she can be Jiwoo's muse or her piece of art. Anything seems more appetizing to Sooyoung than just being friends.

 

Everything seemed fine with them. The usual Jiwoo telling her about her crush. the usual of her being too scared and shy about it. Until one day they get are walking from dinner. "I didn't tell you but I talked to him the other day and I got him phone number!" Jiwoo confessed proudly. 

 

"Tell how it progresses," Sooyoung replied. With Jiwoo walking a little ahead of her, Sooyoung didn't have to fake a smile. At least until Jiwoo looked at her smiling. Sooyoung bitterly and stubbornly wished she could've been the cause of that dopey grin.

 

"You should be happy for me! Didn't you want me to move on?" Sooyoung asked as walked with Chaewon windowshopping.

 

"Yeah I did, but I didn't want you to go into another dead end again!" Chaewon explained as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Why do I tell you anything when all you do is judge me?" Sooyoung huffed.

 

"Cause I'm your only other friend," Chaewon said as she looked through the sale rack.

 

"Excuse you, but I have plenty of friends," Sooyoung argued as she was on the other side looking through the sale rack.

 

"Like who besides me and Jiwoo?" Chaewon asked as she looked at the size of one of the dresses.

 

"The bartender is my friend!" Sooyoung explained as she moved to look at the nearby choker display.

 

"You don't even know her name," Chaewon pointed out.

 

"Neither do you!" Sooyoung shouted. Chaewon was most defintely a handful, but she was right. Which Sooyoung always hated. Sooyoung couldn't help that appearences aside she was very much an introvert. 

 

A few weeks later, Sooyoung's worst fear comes in the form of a text message.

 

 

Jiwoo: I can't meet up tonight! He asked me out on a date! I'll make it up to you and tell you all about it, Sooyoungie! <3 <3 <3

 

 

Sooyoung sighed as she sat in her bed. She knew this day would come, but her heart wasn't ready for it. She got up to go take a ride on her motorcycle to go blow off some steam. Sooyoung rode trying not to think of Jiwoo but it was hard not to. She could imagine Jiwoo in that resturant as happy as can be. Laughing away with that boy someone that will never be good enough. Kahei and Jiwoo are those kinds of girls that no one in the whole world will be good enough for. Not even Sooyoung.

 

Sooyoung stopped at a red light beside a bus stop. Sooyoung looked over on her right to see a girl sleeping there. It was the middle of December and Sooyoung didn't want the girl to catch a cold or worse. As she parked her motorcycle in front and took off her helmet she realized that girl sleeping in the cold was actually Jiwoo. Sooyoung didn't have time to think of answers. She walked up to Jiwoo and shook the girl gently," Jiwoo, are you alright?"

 

"Oppa is that you?" Jiwoo mumbled with her eyes still closed as she woke up.

 

"It's Sooyoungie," She answered as she went to sit next to Jiwoo on the bench.

 

Jiwoo's eyes fluttered open and she turned to Sooyoung," He stood me up didn't he?"

 

"It's a good thing I was passing by or who knows what would've happened to you," Sooyoung said as she stood up and leaned out her hand to Jiwoo," C'mon let's get you home." Jiwoo complied slipping her and into Sooyoung's. 

 

"You can wear my helmet," Sooyoung said as she helped put it on Jiwoo.

 

"What if something happens to you?" Jiwoo asked worriedly.

 

"Be a good girl and just get on the motorcycle," Sooyoung replied. There was a warm feeling in Sooyoung's chest when Jiwoo put her arms around Sooyoung's waist tightly. This must've been what paradise was, with Jiwoo's arms around her and riding into infinity. Yet, Sooyung didn't have that luxury. She had only until she got to Jiwoo's apartement.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me," Jiwoo said before she left.  Sooyoung smiled the rest of the night. She was definitely sure she smiled in her dream too. Jiwoo was there and they were celebrating christmas. Jiwoo's eyes were shimmering the way that Sooyoung had always wanted to. Only Sooyoung didn't realize it was just a dream until she woke up to her phone beeping. Jiwoo wanted to meet up for coffee.

 

"I had to treat my princess in shining armor!" Jiwoo exclaimed as the two of them sat at the cafe.

 

"You didn't have to. I was just being a good friend," Sooyoung said trying not to blush.

 

"But I wanted to afterall I said I was gonna make it up to you before. Now I really have to since I blew you off to see some jerk," Jiwoo confessed.

 

"That's over now. Thank goodness I hated you talking about him so much," Sooyoung admitted. She was about to slap herself for word vomiting like that. She had to get a hold on herself or worse she'd end up confessing. Yet, Jiwoo just laughed in response which was typical.

 

Ever since that incident the two of them got even closer. A little too much for Chaewon's liking. Three of them still hung up posters in their free time, but Kahei was still no where to be seen. Yet, Sooyoung wasn't as hopeless now that she had the support of her friends.

 

Jiwoo decided to spend the night in the middle of Febuary. Since she didn't want to get up from Sooyoung's bed because it was too comfy. Jiwoo put her head on Sooyoung's shoulder who was busy on her phone. "Have you ever had a crush on a girl before?" Jiwoo whispered.

 

Sooyoung pulled away and dropped her phone on her lap making Jiwoo laugh. 'Why are you asking?"

 

"Because I didn't want you to think I was weird for liking a girl," Jiwoo admitted.

 

"Of course not. That's why I never told you. I was scared you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," Sooyoung said.

 

"Nothing you could do would make me not be friends with you Ha Sooyoung," Jiwoo assured her.

 

"Glad to hear it," Sooyoung grinned. 

 

"Was Kahei your ex girlfriend?" Jiwoo asked.

 

Sooyoung nodded," Last time I saw her was the night we broke up. Let's not talk about sad things. Tell me about this girl you like!"

 

"Did I say I liked someone? I don't," Jiwoo giggled as she rolled over hiding her face in the pillow.

 

Sooyoung went to tickle the younger girl," Tell me!" Jiwoo rolled back over smiling at Sooyoung. Jiwoo then sat up and leaned in and kissed Sooyoung.

 

"It's all about me now, huh?" Sooyoung grinned making Jiwoo laugh. The two cuddled talking all night before falling asleep in each other's arms. That night Sooyoung became more to Jiwoo than just her friend or her muse. She became Jiwoo's girlfriend.


End file.
